Marcas de Sangre
by Itahina-Sempai
Summary: CAPITULO 4 ACTUALIZADOOOOO!La vida de Shusui Uchiha dara un cambio de trecientos sesenta grados al conocer a la pequeña heredera del clan enemigo de los uchiha, un amor prohibido empieza a nacer pero lo peor de todo es que shisui tendrá que enfrentarse con su mejor amigo debido al amor de hinata . ShuisuiHinaIta. abevr. lemon
1. Chapter 1

En el silencio de la oscura noche, dueña de los sueños eh ilusiones de cada persona, se da a conocer la otra cara del día, a medida la luna gobernaba en su intangible reino. Konohagure una villa recién fundada se alzaba esplendorosa entre los colores vivos de los bosques y entre las colinas azules alzadas como murallas, la suave brisa helada descendiente de las alturas creaba una delicada capa de niebla que cubría cada rincón.

Las pocas personas que habitaban en esta estaban resguardas en sus casas seguras de que un invierno crudo se avecinaba, las nueves grises de los cielos empezaron a nublar el antes impecable cielo. Y, en menos de una hora una cruel lluvia se hacía presente, pero de cierta manera aquel fenómeno atmosférico traía buenas noticias para aquellos sembradíos ansiosos de una sola gota de agua, y el pequeño rió que rodeaba la villa aumentaba su caudal, no muy lejos de ahí una pequeña residencia se apreciaba claramente la figura de un muchacho de unos 15 años, Shihui Uchiha estaba sentado bajo la copa de una árbol de sause, en ese instante su mente volaba y su cuerpo ignoraba las frías gotas de agua que se deslizaban por sus cabellos y bajando lentamente por su rostro dejando un camino invisible y perdiéndose entre sus ropas que ahora enmarcaban su cuerpo, su oscura mirada estaba posada en el vacio de la noche intentando preguntarse qué sería de él en el futuro, su destino estaba sellado o eso era lo que creía, una lagrima traicionera se deslizo sobre su mejilla confundiéndose al instante con la lluvia.

El dolor en su corazón era muy grande acaba de perder a sus padres y su único amigo casi hermano estaba en una misión que duraría unos seis meses, sin duda Itachi le hacía falta, a pesar de que ambos fueran mu diferentes eran muy unidos, si bien Itachi apenas era un niño de doce años su mentalidad era la de un Hokage, siempre velando por la seguridad de su hogar y camaradas aunque eso no le quitaba lo serio que era, a veces se preguntaba si podía hacer algo por aunque sea robarle una sonrisa a este, pero jamás perdía las esperanzas algún ambos serian capaz de escoger su propio camino sin cadenas ni oposiciones, seguir y defender aquello que amas aun cuando tengas que dar tu vida para ello.

Faltando unos minutos para la media noche emprendió camino a su casa, sus pies descalzos hicieron contacto con el frió suelo del tatami jamás en su vida los pasillos le parecían tan largos, pasado unos segundos ingreso a su cuarto y en medio de las sombras se desvistió lentamente, ahora él se encontraba completamente desnudo, su cuerpo tan solo estaba siendo delineado por la escasa luz de la luna que atravesaba las nubes, sin muchas ganas hizo a un lado las sabanas blancas y se recostó en su lecho sintiendo la suavidad de esta. Y en tan solo unos minutos se quedo dormido, deseando que mañana fuera un mejor mañana.

Cuando despertó sintiendo la suave brisa helada colarse por su ventana y rozar suavemente su espalda, tiempo después el ya estaba listo y ahora estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha buscando algo con que distraerse y entonces la vio ahí sentada en una hamaca una hermosa niña de unos doce o trece años quedo fascinado con su belleza que por un momento creyó que veía a un ángel. en ese momento se acaba de sellar el destino de Hinata Hyuga y Shusui Uchiha.


	2. Destino Escrito con Sangre

**Destino escrito con sangre parte 1**

Hinata Hyuga era conocida en todo su clan como la vergüenza y deshonra combinadas, una niña incapaz de hacer algo por sí misma una rareza de la naturaleza que debía ser exterminada. Cada día de de su miserable vida se lo recordaban, y lo más doloroso era que su propio padre la humillaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Pero sus amigos y sus seres más cercanos conocían que todas aquellas palabras eran mentira, Hinata era dulce ingenua en ocasiones, pero ahí en sus venas, corazón y en su alma pura yacía la voluntad del fuego en todo su poder, es por eso que en ella encontraban a una persona a la cual admirar una persona que sería capaz de dar la vida por sus camaradas, una persona que vez mas allá de las apariencias, una persona que sabe que la amistad nos da la esperanza y que el amor nos da pureza en el alma. Y así esa era la vida de esta pequeña odiada por su familia y amada por sus amigos.

Ahora justo en un momento ella estaba ahí en el parque de su pequeña aldea, esta estaba ya desierta una tormenta se avecinaba y todos huían a sus casas, pero ella solo dejaba que la brisa helada meciera sus largos cabellos azulados y rozara su piel nívea como una suave caricia que en el fondo decía: Jama estarás sola.

El sonido de la ventisca iba mas allá de un simple movimiento del aire, aquella brisa traería consigo una de las tormentas más fuertes de toda la región del Japón, y como lo supuso esta llego, los colores grises y fríos del cielo lo advirtieron y como el llanto de un recién nacido los primeros copos de nieve empezaron a caer de manera sutil, Hinata solo se quedo mirando el paisaje ignorando el frio de su cuerpo y el entumecimiento de sus manos, pero de repente sintió algo cálido cubrir su espalda. Sorprendida se dio la vuelta y ese instante sus orbes blancas y a la vez brillantes como las estrellas del norte se encontraron con la oscuridad de la noche sumergida en la más profunda calma del abismo.

Ese instante dos almas errantes se encontraron, Y. como si una fuerza magnética los llamara no dejaron de mirarse y analizarse, ningún detalle paso desapercibido para ambos. Shisui degustaba aquella carita dulce, deleitándose al observar aquel color de ojos poco comunes, pero sobre todo al ver cómo eran rodeados de unas largas y rizadas pestañas del mismo color de esos cabellos que se alzaban sedosos en medio de la brisa. Y el instinto dormido en el despertó cuando vio esos labios rojizos que gritaban ser probados. Pero él no era el único en sentir esa sensación tan poderosa y a la vez prohibida, Hinata admiraba a ese muchacho tan misterioso y elegante, como un Dios de las penumbras bajado a la tierra para hacer caer a toda mortal que cayera ante su presencia, claro que ella aun conservando su inocencia no supo descifrar que era esa descarga eléctrica que recorrió cada célula de su ser.

**Morirás si te quedas aquí**- fueron las palabras de rompieron parcialmente esa conexión.

**-Ahhh?**- contesto atontada la pobre niña que se iba poniendo tan roja como una tomate bien maduro, Shisui sonrió internamente mientras, juraba que hasta los tomates más maduros de la temporada pedirían a gritos tener un color como él que Hinata tenía ahora en su rostro.

**-Parece que la eh puesto nerviosa Hyuga-Sam?**

**-Eh-h-h yo-o- Uchi-hi-aa- Sam-a-a-no-o-de-demo-AAHHHHH?**-Fue la misma respuesta de hace instantes.

**-jajajajajaja Hyuga-Sam debería verse la cara en el espejo se ve tan mona**.

-Ante esto Hinata dejo de pasar a estar roja a pasar a un azul intenso y por último una mueca de disgusto al ver semejante acto de burla hacia su persona y por primera vez en su vida dejo que su orgullo Hyuga saliera a flote.

-**¡ Primero véase la cara en el espejo y después dice algo en contra de mi sonrojo.!**

**-¿QUEEEEEEEE?**-Bravo enojado el Uchiha mientras su mirada se oscurecía ante lo que a cavaba de escuchar.

**-¡ Lo que oyó, así que jaqué mate JAAA!**

**-Para ser tan pequeña es muy valiente pero usted sabe quién soy?**

**-Claro que lo sé Shisui Uchiha uno de los líderes del escuadrón Ambú, uno de los miembros de su clan más talentoso. Conocido por sus habilidades de espiar a las mujeres en las aguas termales, pero sobre todo conocido como el mayor coleccionista de revistas entai de toda la nación del fuego**-contesto con ironía aun sabiendo que tal vez sus palabras le traerían serias consecuencias o eso creía.

-Ante eso Shisui adquirió un color rojizo similar al de Hinata, que ahora lo miraba sorprendida y a la vez inquieta por esa reacción tan extraña en un miembro del clan Uchiha.

Y nuevamente el silencio se apodero del lugar, Pero una presencia los devolvió la realidad, tras de el muchacho Uchiha hacia su presencia otro Uchiha solo que este de menor edad.

**-ITACHIIIIIIII**-grito a los cuatro vientos Shisui mientras corría a abrazar a su amigo ante la mirada asesina de este.

-Pero la risa risueña de Hinata los hizo voltear hacia ella. Itachi que hasta ese momento trataba de matar a su casi hermano con la mirada, cambio ante una de sorpresa al ver a esa niña tan linda a unos pasos delante de él. Claro que no conto con que Shisui le susurrara en el odio que ella era mala muy mala, claro que conociéndolo sabia que este exageraba todo el tiempo. Pero como él era un caballero aparto a Shisui y se dirigió a esta y le saludo cortésmente obteniendo por respuesta una reverencia muy elegante y respetuosa hacia él, Y él como todo un Uchiha le dedico una hermosa y sexy sonrisa que arrancando un adorable sonrojo. Claro que Shisui empezaba a ponerse celoso, al ver a su ahora Némesis dedicarle la más bella sonrisa a Itachi.

Mientras Hinata eh Itachi platicaban amenamente este le invito a su casa a tomar una taza de chocolate calienta, esta gustosa acepto y ambos partieron rumbo al sur de la villa, mientras que Shisui los seguía con una enorme aura de depresión al ser ignorado sin piedad.

**¿Por qué a mí?**- pensó dolido nuestro Uchiha favorito

Quince minutos más tarde ltachi y Hinata estaban sentados en la hermosa sala de la residencia Uchiha, degustando la compañía de uno al otro, ambos tenían tanto en común, Hinata se dio cuenta de que Shisui estaba tras la puerta espiándolo como un peto prendido a la pared, obvio que Itachi también se había dado cuenta, lo que no entendía era el ¿por qué?, aunque en el fondo lo intuía sin duda Shisui estaba interesado en la Hyuga, sin duda esa niñita era toda una joyita: linda, delicada, elegante, perfecta era la palabra correcta.

Sin quererlo se fijo atentamente en ella adoraba como sus manos sujetaban la taza de porcelana y aun más como sus labios entraban en contacto con el dulce manjar. Tan sumido que estaba en sus pensamientos que no percibió que ahora su acompañante lo miraba fijamente, cuando reacciono por única vez en su vida sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante la vergüenza de ser descubierto.

-Shisui no pudiendo controlar por más tiempo entro al recinto y cortésmente invito a Hinata al salón a escuchar para mostrarle las reliquias de la familia Uchiha, la respuesta fue un sí, claro que Itachi también se auto invito solo ante la mala cara de su amigo, Y. caminando por los pasillos llegaron al lugar, Hinata se sorprendió bastante al ver un hermoso piano en medio. Shisui como Itachi se dieron cuenta y al mismo tiempo hicieron una pregunta.

**-¿Le gusta el piano?**

**-Hai-**

**-EJEMM E-E-E-EHHHH- ¿si quiere puedo tocar una melodía para usted?**

**-¿Habla enserio Uchiha-Sam?**

**-Por su puesto-** luego de esas palabras el joven Uchiha se dispuso a llegar al piano y haciendo gala de sus conocimientos empezó a tocar una bella melodía que resonaba con más fuerza debido al eco del lugar, Hinata como Itachi se quedaron callados, dejándose envolver en ese encanto musical. Hinata solo quedo viendo como Shisui parecía estar conectado con las notas que tocaba, sin duda era un prodigio. Cuando termino la invito a ella a tocar, sin dudarlo acepto y se sentó a su lado y toco una de sus melodías favoritas "Rivers flow" ante eso los Uchiha quedaron asombrados Hinata Hyuga era una excelente pianista tal vez aun mas que Shisui o su padre, al final ambos se miraron simultáneamente, Shisui deseaba abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, esa sensación de protección nacía en el, pero en su corazón algo mas nacía, Itachi solo los miro con rabia contenida y se marcho sin hacer ruido alguno, solo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse los hizo reaccionar mientras desviaban sus rostros a los lados opuestos para evitar encontrase.

**-Paro les fue inútil, era como si intentaran apartar a la luna de la oscuridad de la noche, sus destinos estaban unidos con lazos que serian imposibles de romper, ¿Pero que son los lazos?: la respuesta es difícil de dar, en un mundo lleno de guerras son solo estrobos y obstáculos que impiden avanza, pero para aquellos que saben que esos conceptos que se pregonan día a día, son falsos, los lazos son unas líneas o hilos invisibles que nos mantienen unidos a nuestros seres queridos, familia, amigos y compañeros, son más que una sensación son un sentimiento tan poderoso que solo nace cuando uno ama de verdad y ahora Shusui Uchiha lo estaba sintiendo, palpado casi con sus manos, esa niña lo había cautivado desde el primer momento que la vio. ¿Amor? tal vez porque él creía que aquel sentimiento algún día nacería en él y ahora ese momento había llegado, era el momento en que su vida y su destino serian marcados con su propia sangre al enamorarse de de Hinata Hyuga hija del enemigo del clan Uchiha.**

** -La hora cero empezaba.**

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AGRADECIMENTOS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME APOYAN LOS AMODE CORAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN:!**


	3. EL COMIENZO DE TODO

Shisui había insistido en acompañar a Hinata hasta su casa, ella dudosa y con un enorme sonrojo surcando sus mejillas acepto aun sabiendo que tarde o temprano se desmayaría a manos de aquel adonis nocturno, sus deditos jugaban y a su vez delataban sus emociones. El cuerpo parpadeante de Konoha sentía que su corazón se derretía ante aquel adorable gesto, sin duda aquella niña era especial.

A medida que ambos iban caminando la tormenta iba en aumento, casi al punto que el mismo caminar se dificultaba, Y. el instinto de sobrevivencia que Shisui tenía en su ser lo obligo a tomar la mano de la niña y así caminar unidos, Hinata solo lo miro de manera avergonzada. "Perfecta" pensó el uchiha mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella al punto de el calor de uno pasaba al otro de manera mutua. El frio empezaba a hacerse más notorio, Hinata se mordía los labios debido a las bajas temperaturas, al final sus labios quedaron bien rojos que parecían llamar a gritos al Uchiha para que los besara hasta el final, ese era el pensamiento de Shisui Uchiha que no apartaba la vista de ellos, pero sobre todo de ella, tan dulce, tan delicada y elegante, una princesa no solo por título si no por sangre y actitud.

Cuando Shisui entro en razón aparto su mirada con un incipiente sonrojo formándose en sus mejillas, Hinata se percato de aquel gesto sin saber el que lo había provocado, la heredera Hyuga esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando ya iban por la mitad del camino, pues ya estaban en la entrada del hermoso jardín de los cerezos, los pétalos de los arboles caían a modo de cascadas y el aroma de los mismo inundaba el ambiente, aquel lugar era perfecto, el amigo de Itachi compartía ese mismo pensamiento, Hinata intento atrapar uno de los pétalos pero este se poso justo en medio de sus ojos, ella solo se detuvo curiosa, sus manitas iban a retirarlo pero Shisui previendo esa acción se adelanto y ahora en ese instante el estaba frente a ella con una mirada tan profunda como el reflejo de mar en una noche de calma, sus dedos retiraron con delicadeza aquel pétalo rosado pero estos al sentir la suavidad de la piel de ella recorrieron tímidamente su rostro, primero delineando el contorno de sus ojos luego pasando por sus pestañas y al final bajaron ansiosos para tocar aquellos pequeños labios de muñeca. Hinata solo dejo escapar un jadeo de sorpresa que fue como una bella melodía para aquel joven de tez morena.

La distancias de sus rostros iba desapareciendo lentamente, sus alientos chocaban entre si y sus miradas permanecían conectadas como nunca antes se había visto, la luna y la noche encarnadas en dos personas cuyos corazones eran tan puros como el brillo de aquel astro que iba emergiendo en aquel cielo gris y dejando un camino iluminado a su paso. La noche solo estaba de testigo ese momento dos almas unidas, dos seres que deseaba la cercanía de uno al otro como nada en el mundo, Hinata cerró sus ojos al sentir que Shisui rozaba sus labios contra los de ella de manera enloquecedora, Shisui se debatía en probarlos o detenerse, pero el hecho de que la tuviera ahí vulnerable, expuesta eh indefensa provocaban que perdiera la locura y mandando al diablo la razón, la sujeto de su cintura y de un solo movimiento ahora ella estaba recostada sobre un manto de pétalos que solo adornaban su belleza y con todo su ser pidiendo a gritos tomo posesión de la boquita de ella, Hinata solo se quedo ahí quieta pues en el fondo lo deseaba, si lo deseaba desde que lo vio y aunque apenas lo conociera su corazón latía como si en una vida pasada ellos ya hubiesen vivido un momento así.

**¡S-Shisui-s-san!-** suplico débilmente la ojiperla mientras sentía que él le robaba su preciado oxigeno con cada beso.

**¡Calla!**-contesto él mientras tomaba las manitas de la pequeña y las unía con las suyas de manera peligrosa. **AH!**-fue un gemido traicionero que ambos emitieron, obligándolos a romper aquel beso para calmar sus agitadas respiraciones, Hinata ladeo su rostro pero Shisui la sujeto de su mentón al momento que la obligaba a mirarlo fijamente y sin decir nada, volvió a tomar control de esos labios que correspondían de manera tímida eh inexperta. Los pequeños puños de la chiquilla que estaban libres se estrellaron con fuerza contra los hombros de él, pues intentaban apartarlo a toda costa, ella quería respirar, ella necesitaba respirar. Pero no podía Shisui le estaba robando todo su aire, aquel elemento necesario para la vida, al final ella solo cedió lo único que pudo fue abrazarse a él con todas sus fuerzas, Shisui tuvo que disminuir la intensidad de sus besos, pues su mente empezaba a nublarse y el sabia que aquello solo significaba una cosa, fue por eso que ahora solo estaba ahí sobre ella con sus hombros flexionados para no aplastarla, quedo encantado al verla así sonrojada agitada, sonrió triunfante al saberse dueño de aquellas reacciones, Hinata se veía tan hermosa le costaba creer que aquel ser llegaría a ser su perdición en las llamas del infierno.

Cuando toda respiración volvió a la normalidad, cuando todo sonrojo había disminuido de intensidad y cuando todo pensamiento de poseer lo prohibido desapareció, Shuisui y Hinata emprendieron un rumbo ambos abrazados sin saber si aquello fue un impulso o si algo empezaba a nacer en ellos, tan solo faltaban tres cuadras para que ella legara a su hogar, suplico que el regresara pues temía un enfrentamiento, Shisui comprendió y se marcho no sin antes agacharse hasta quedar a su altura y **susurrarle al oído que dejase la ventana de su cuarto abierta, por que esa no sería la primera vez ni la ultima en que el la besaría**, Hinata solo se sonrojo a más no poder y como toda niña pequeña salió volando hacia su casa dejando al Uchiha con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Y mientras la primogénita Hyuga corría como alma que lleva el diablo, el cuerpo parpadeante iba caminando de lo más campante por la acera de concreto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente se sentía feliz pues ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para luchar, Hinata Hyuga sería su esposa tarde o temprano y el daría todo de sí, para que aquel anhelado sueño se cumpliese.

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AGRADECIENTOS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN SIGUIENDO ESTA LOCA HISTORIA, GRACIAS MIL VECES POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA APOYARME DE VERAAAAASSSSSSSSSS GRACIASSSSS**


	4. El Deseo De Lo Prohibido

Shisui corría a toda marcha entre los árboles, pues habían pasado dos largas semanas en las que el había besado por primera vez aquella niña de ojos blancos. Realmente estaba muy ansioso, deseaba verla, besarla, abrazarla y decirle lo que en verdad sentía, el no quería que ella pensase que solo la estaba usando, él por primera vez en su vida estaba sintiendo en carne propia el verdadero significado del amor.

Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que su amigo lo llamaba repetidas veces, solo cuando recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza volvió a la realidad y con un aura depresiva y agresiva encaro a su agresor:

**-¡Achuuu! Itachi porque me pegas, eso es violencia entre camaradas!.**

A lo que el mencionado solo dijo:

**-Hump, Hoy estas más despistado que de costumbre, eso es extraño incluso para ti.**- sentencio algo molesto por toda esa situación.

**-No estaba distraído solo pensaba… en…en...en…**

-**Hyuga-san.**- completo el pelinegro causando que las mejillas de Shisui se tiñeran ferozmente al nombrar a esa linda niña.

**-Yo-yo-yo.**-contesto echo un manojo de nervios el pobre miembro del escuadrón policial de Konoha.

Aquel tartamudeo solo irrito a Itachi que estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que ya tenía, pues tener que soportar a tu mejor amigo con actitud de **…¿qué está pasando aquí?..**.las veinticuatro horas del día era agotador, aunque usando todas sus capacidades, empezaba a cuestionarse si realmente fue el tartamudeo de Shisui lo que lo molesto o si fue el hecho de que estuviera pensando en la primogénita Hyuga, sin duda quitarse de la mente aquella criatura de los cielos era una misión muy difícil de cumplir.

Y tan solo intentar borrar de la mente aquellos ojos tan hermosos como la misma luna era algo que no se podía permitir. Hinata Hyuga era para él "Perfecta" absolutamente en todos los sentidos.

**-Tímida.**

**-Educada.**

**-Elegante.**

**-Hermosa.**

Esas eran una de las tantas cualidades que poseía, ella era especial. Diferente a cualquier chica que él hubiese conocido, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en ella, era hora de regresar a casa, dormir, ver su novela favorita mientras comía palomitas eh intentar descubrir **¿quien mato a Leoncio?**. Pero bueno lo estupendo siempre se hace esperar. Cinco minutos después ambos ya estaban surcando la entrada a Konoha, ya llegada la noche ambos se disponían a dar inicio a sus labores.

Mientras Itachi veía su novela, Shisui había salido por la ventana de su cuarto ignorando a su tío que insistía en saber donde iba a tan altas horas de la noche. Y mientras aquel demonio nocturno emprendía su camino.

Hinata estaba recostada en su lecho admirando la luna que insistentemente intentaba hacer notar su presencia aun en medio de las nubes grisáceas. La feroz brisa mecía y arrancar cualquier hoja sujeta débilmente a las ramas de los arboles ya casi marchitos. Poco a poco sus ojitos empezaron a cerrarse, al final se dejo envolver en los apetecibles deseos de Morfeo. Poco a poco despertó al sentir que alguien acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura, curiosa abrió lentamente sus parpados dejando a la vista sus ojitos dormilones. Jamás espero encontrarse con él, la mirada de su visitante clandestino delataba muchos sentimientos, con los nervios a flor de piel se dirigió a él.

**-¿Shisui...que…que haces aquí?.**-susurro vagamente, pero después de esas palabras decidió fervientemente haber guardado silencio, pues ahora sus labios eran besados por los de él, Hinata iba reprochar peor el no la dejo, solo siguió hasta que ambos necesitaron exhalar aunque sea una bocanada de aire, el Uchiha miraba divertido como su Hinata se había sonrojado al extremo de parecer un tomatito en todo su esplendor.

**-Te dije que volvería.**-fueron las palabras del joven de tez morena mientras la tomaba en brazos y se la llevaba sin ser detectado aun lugar bastante alejado del hermoso bosque que rodeaba la aldea. Una vez él la bajo Hinata no podía creer lo que veía, estaba frente al espectáculo más hermoso de toda la naturaleza, ahí frente a ella una hermosa cascada de unos cinco metros de altura, la luz de la luna iluminaba ese lugar dejando a la vista los pequeños cristales que se formaban en la superficie del agua. Y lo que más le gusto fue el enorme campo de rosas que rodeaba el lugar quedo sorprendida al ver que estas aun no se habían marchitado con el frio, más bien parecían ser dignas de acompañar a esta estación del año. Blancas y rojas no habían distinción todas eran hermosas, Hinata se acerco aun rosa que parecía sobresalir de en medio de las demás, esta era de un color diferente su rojo era más vivo y brillante, estuvo cerca de un minuto observándola, sin darse cuenta de que su acompañante hacia lo mismo solo que al revés, Shisui la miraba a ella.

Hinata tomo la rosa con cuidado y con ella avanzo hacia el Uchiha y con un adorable y hermoso tartamudeo le agradeció el detalle, este solo sonrió con auto eficiencia, sin duda su ángel era muy inocente y su deseo de robar esa pureza era su más anhelado deseo. Pero el sabia que tendría que esperar a que ella estuviera lista para dar ese paso y el pacientemente aguardaría que ese momento llegara. Tres veces sacudió su cabeza pues la vocecita de ella lo devolvió a la realidad, al final él la devolvió a su casa, Hinata solo le dedico una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento por su lindo detalle, pero lo siguiente que ocurrió tomo por sorpresa a la ojiperla.

**Los brazos de Shisui empezaban a rodearla con una mezcla perfecta de seguridad y delicadeza, esto era algo nuevo para Hinata que solo se dejo llevar por esa calidez, con mucho cuidado ella también rodeo sus brazos alrededor de él, el calor de sus cuerpo parecían combinarse perfectamente. El perfume de ambos creaba un aroma que nublaba los sentidos, un aroma con esencias de madero y lirios, elegante, sutil y a su vez dominante, ese era el resultado de la luz y la oscuridad reunidas en un solo lugar. Así permaneciendo unos minutos, disfrutando de todas aquellas emociones que erizaban sus pieles y hacían correr con fuerza sus sangres.**

Cuidadosamente detuvo el abrazo de Hinata mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de ella al momento que la hacía retroceder hasta su cama y de un solo movimiento él la coloco encima de esta y sin pensarlo empezó acercarse a ella hasta que una precaria distancia alejaba sus rostros. No pudo evitar el deseo de probarlos nuevamente era una tentación irresistible, pero antes se dedico a rozar sus dedos sobre sus mejilla mientras sus miradas inconscientemente se conectaban, ambos miradas reflejaban una necesidad que él se dedico a complacer, dominado por el amor unió sus labios de una forma posesiva, necesitada, hambrienta y dominante. Hinata dejo escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir como su cuerpo entraba en contacto con las finas sabanas de su lecho, este gemido le permitió al Uchiha profundizar su beso, la inexperiencia de ella era notoria, pues solo se quedo ahí quieta dejando que el tomara el control. Pero Shisui necesitaba más, deseaba más, pues tenerla ahí en su lecho expuesta y vulnerable, hacia nacer en el deseo de tomar la flor de su pureza. Deseaba escucharla decir su nombre entre gemidos. Deseaba que ella le suplicase por una caricia por más simple que fuera, y solo estaba a un paso de cometer esa locura, pero usando toda la fuerza de voluntad solo repartió un par de besos en aquél delicado cuello, y sin poder controlarse lo mordió repetidas veces degustando el sabor de piel que ella tenía, aquel sabor era como un adicción, Hinata solo ladeo su rostro hacia un lado, inconscientemente dejo escapar un suave jadeo al sentir otra mordida en el mismo lugar, segundos después Shisui le susurro en el oído que ella era suya y de nadie más, Hinata solo abrió sus ojitos ante el tono de territorialidad que él había usado, ella iba a separarse pero él no la dejo, solo atino a aferrarse desesperadamente a la amplia espalda masculina de él, al sentir que Shisui volvía a besarla, solo que esta vez no solo eran besos, también eran suaves caricias hacia su persona, Hinata mordió fuertemente el labio inferior de él al sentir como clavaba sus uñas en su cintura en un intento de tenerla mucho ante el acto de su amada.

Al final cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que realmente estaba por pasar, con mucho pesar se detuvo, pues el no deseaba apresurar las cosas, aun no. Fue por eso que solo se despidió con un fugaz beso en la frente para luego marcharse en un parpadeo por la ventana, Hinata solo se quedo ahí sonrojada y agitada, pues ella a pesar de su inocencia su mente le decía que la ruptura de aquel momento había sido lo mejor, claro que un no sabía el **¿Porque?**, Pero tarde o tempanó lo descubriría.

Pero mientras Hinata intentaba hallar esa respuesta, Shisui ya la tenía corriendo por sus venas, jamás le había pasado, pero por primera vez en la vida su instinto de hombre estuvo a punto de salir a flote. **¡ESO FUE MUY PELIGROSO!, ¡ES SOLO UNA NIÑA!**-fue el auto reproche del Uchiha, que ahora con todo y ropa estaba en la ducha esperando calmar aquella angustiante situación, cuando su cuerpo perdió todo deseo salió a su cuarto y sin el menor cuidado se despojo de sus prendas quedando completamente desnudo, la escaza luz de una de las velas delineaba cada curva de su cuerpo: primero dejando a la vista su torso abdominales muy bien trabajados y luego bajando hasta aquel monte prohibido que ahora lucia en calma.

Pasadas las horas tanto como Shisui y Hinata estaban durmiendo en sus respectivos lechos, cada uno soñando y recordando su primer beso, cuando el amanecer llego y cuando toda nube de tormenta desapareció, los imponentes rayos del sol llenaron aquél hermoso cielo:** La paz después de la tormenta**.- fue el pensamiento de luna y la noche al mirar el nuevo día atreves de sus ventanas.

AGRADECIMEINTOS ESPECIALES .

ROZZ NAMIZAKE

CITLALI UCHIHA

MARE-14

KASAI SHINJU

lady darkness

RUKIANEECHANÇMUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUA POYO DE VERAS ATTE: NAKUMI UCHIHA O ITAHINA SEMPAIIII JIIJIJIJIJI


End file.
